Once Upon a Dream
by StarryNights513
Summary: The first in a Winx Princess Series. Princess Bloom is cursed as an infant and is forced to grow up not knowing her identity. When she is told of her identity, how will Bloom react? Will she fall under Valtor's curse? Can Bloom be saved?
1. The Curse

**For those new to my stories, I say welcome and I hope that you enjoy them. I am usually on the FloraxHelia side of the fanbase but I am starting a series that takes the classic and not so classic Disney fairytales and putting Winx characters in their place. I am starting with Bloom as Aurora (and Daphne will not be in this) so without further ado, here is the story haha. Let me know what you think.**

The king and queen of Domino, Oritel and Marion had prayed for a daughter and after futile attempts to conceive, one day their prayers were answered.

Miriam gave birth to a daughter in the springtime in the dawn as the tulips opened their petals to welcome in the dew and the sun. Miriam looked at the tulips outside of the window and looked at her husband, "I want to name her Bloom, like the tulips and the apple blossoms." Marion said through a weak voice. Oritel looked down at his queen and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead as she looked over to the palace doctors cleaning off the baby girl and taking her measurements.

The doctor soon walked over to the king and queen and handed them their daughter. "She looks like you, thank goodness. No offense, your Majesty." the doctor smiled at the queen.

"None taken. She is perfect." the king replied as he looked down at his daughter. Soon a tall, older man with a long white beard walked into the room and bowed.

"Your Majesty, should I ring out the bells?" the man asked.

"Of course, Hagen! Send out invitations to everyone in the kingdom for the presentation of my daughter!" King Oritel boomed causing Bloom to cry. Marion held her close and glared towards Oritel.

"Everyone, sir?" Hagen asked quizzically with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you know who not to invite." Oritel responded as he took Bloom into his arms.

"I understand, your Majesty. I will notify the bell ringers and couriers." Hagen said as he bowed and exited the room.

Oritel looked down once more at his daughter and wife and handed Bloom back to the doctor. "I think that you should rest, my queen. You will need it." Oritel smiled down at his wife and soon the bells started to ring across the kingdom, alerting everyone to the birth of the new princess of Domino.

"I don't think that I will be able to sleep with all of this noise happening. But please, if you would hand me the glass of water next to you that would be most kind." Marion responded.

"Anything, my dear." King Oritel smiled and handed her the water as the bells continued to ring and cheers could be heard throughout the kingdom.

The following week, the halls of the palace began to fill as everyone from the kingdom was invited to share in the presentation of the new princess.

"Now presenting, King Erendor of Eraklyon and his son, Prince Sky." the royal announcer shouted in the throne room as King Erendor and a toddler aged Sky walked up to the King, Queen, and baby princess in the crib.

As Erendor and Sky approached the Royal Family of Domino, King Oritel stood up from his throne and embraced his old friend. "How have you been? It seems like ages since we have last seen each other."

"Too long," King Erendor replied as he pulled away from the embrace, "my my, she is beautiful. She will be a perfect match for my Sky and Eraklyon and Domino will forever be united."

Sky looked down at Bloom and squished his nose in disgust. "I don't like girls, dad." Sky whined as he tugged on his father's robes.

"You say that now, son." King Erendor chuckled as he patted the top of Sky's blonde head.

The trumpets sounded again and the royal announcer shouted once again, "Members of the Company of Light, Mistresses Faragonda and Griffin, and Master Saladin."

Three older and regal figures walked into the throne room and Marion and Oritel stood up and bowed to the three figures as they approached the King and Queen.

"Rise." a woman in dark purple robes instructed.

"Griffin, we have missed you." Oritel said as he and Marion stood up and faced the three most powerful beings in the universe.

"We have missed you all, too." Faragonda sweetly replied as Griffin wasn't quite one for compliments.

"Now, to the important part, the Princess." Saladin smiled as he placed his hand on the cheek of the young princess who was now fast asleep despite all of the commotion in the throne room.

"Oh me first!" Faragonda excitedly exclaimed as she pushed through the other two members of the Company of Light.

Faragonda placed her hand onto Bloom's heart and softly said to the sleeping baby, "To you my darling, I give you the power of the Dragon Flame, the most powerful force in the universe. We know that we will not be around much longer, so I am giving you the gift to train and to use for good. May you use this gift to protect your people and to bring Domino to glory."

"I shall present my gift next," Saladin said as he walked up to Bloom and place his hand on her head, "Bloom, I give you the gift of intuition and understanding. With this gift, may you become the queen that Domino needs. May you rule with kindness and an even hand. May you also rule with love and treat everyone with respect and civility."

Saladin stepped away from the crib and Griffin cleared her throat and started, "Princess, I g-" Griffin was cut off with a loud boom and Marion shot up from her seat to grab Bloom from her crib and shield her in her arms. King Oritel stood in front of his queen and his daughter.

"Valtor!" King Oritel exclaimed seeing the blonde haired man in front of them in his maroon coat.

"What a marvelous party, the nobility, the gentry, and I see you even let in the rabble." Valtor pointed to Saladin, Griffin, and Faragonda.

"My Griffin, you look as radiant as ever." Valtor snickered as he walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin.

"Get away from me!" Griffin spat at him, swatting away his hand.

"Oh, feisty. Either way, you are not the reason that I am here," Valtor said as he turned on his heels to face the King and Queen, "I am here to file a formal complaint. I see that I was not invited to the party. Now, you can understand my upset at this small mishap, perhaps the invitation was lost."

"No, you weren't invited! Now leave!" Oritel shouted.

"But I have brought the young princess a gift." Valtor smiled as he walked up to the Royal Family.

"We don't want anything from you!" Marion snapped as she held Bloom closer.

"Your Majesty, what kind of manners are those? I thought about this gift really hard and I think that my gift will go well with all of the other gifts that have already been bestowed on her by the Company of Light. I heard that our little princess was granted the gift of the Dragon Flame, if so, we have more in common than I thought, for I too share the same gift. I guess you could say that we are practically related. However, I think that two with the power is too much so I will allow her to share the power with me for a while. You will watch her grow up and she will grow in love and kindness and power. But, on the night before her twenty-second birthday, she will place a magical tiara on her head, crafter by the Dark Flame that I possess and die!" Valtor laugh filled the room and Oritel ordered the guards to seize him but with a flash, Valtor vanished.

Bloom cried as Marion held Bloom close to her heart. Marion whispered to the baby and looked up at Oritel who was glaring at the place that Valtor once stood.

"We must do something!" Marion shouted to Oritel.

"Your Majesties, I have not given my gift yet." Griffin mentioned to the panicked couple.

"Can you reverse this?" Oritel asked frantically.

"I sadly cannot. The darkness in his magic is too much for me to counteract, but I can help to alter fate." Griffin explained.

"Whatever you can do to save our daughter, please do it!" Oritel begged.

Griffin walked over to Bloom who had calmed down and was resting in Marion's arms, "Young princess, it is true that you shall put the cursed crown upon your head on the eve of your twenty-second birthday, but die you shall not. Instead, you shall fall into a deep sleep that can only be broken by true love's kiss. That is all that I can give to you, my princess."

"Thank you, Griffin." Marion looked down at Griffin who was still bent down with her pale hands on Bloom.

"We shall be going now." Saladin said as Griffin walked away from Bloom and Marion.

"Wait," Oritel exclaimed and the three members of the Company of Light stopped and turned back to the King, "please stay. I need to ask a favor of you."


	2. Going Into Hiding

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Your Majesties?" Faragonda asked as she, Saladin, and Griffin were standing alone in the throne room with Marion, Oritel, and Bloom.

"Yes, please. We know that we cannot protect her. She must go with you until we are certain that it is safe for her to return to the palace." Oritel sternly replied as he looked down at Bloom who was sleeping in Marion's arms.

"What are we to tell her? That is, when she starts asking questions." Griffin asked.

"Tell her that we will be reunited when the right time comes but she cannot know who she truly is or risk being found." Oritel instructed.

"Very well. We must get going now. We know a cottage in the woods that Valtor cannot get to. It is protected by a spell that hides the cottage from plain sight but there is nothing that says that he will not find it in the future. His magic grows stronger and stronger by the day." Saladin said as Faragonda walked up to Marion.

"Your Majesty, we really must be going." Faragonda sighed as she held out her arms to take Bloom.

Marion kissed the top of Bloom's forehead and said her goodbyes as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Please, take care of her." Marion said as her crying intensified.

"We will. She will be back before you know it." Faragonda smiled to Marion in order to calm her worries.

"Twenty-two years without her is more than I can bear." Marion cried.

"I know that it will be hard, but she will be safe and in your arms before you know it. She will be well taken care of. Goodbye, Your Majesties." Faragonda said.

Faragonda walked back over to Griffin and Saladin. The three waved one last time to the King and Queen of Domino and with a strike of Saladin's staff on the floor, they vanished with Bloom.

With a flash, Griffin, Saladin, and Faragonda landed in the small cabin that they had mentioned to the King and Queen.

"Just as we left it, a mess." Griffin scoffed as she walked over to the kitchen where there were pots and pans everywhere.

"That can wait until the morning. For now, we have to decide what we are going to do about the princess." Saladin stated as he took off his cloak.

"We have to get a crib and clothes and baby stuff..." Faragonda said as she beamed with happiness.

"Yes, for now but what about later. We have her until she is twenty-two and she will be wanting to know about things that all young girls want to know and discovering that she has powers. Valtor will be onto her and everything that we have worked for will be compromised." Saladin said.

"We promised that we will take care of her. When her powers start to show, all of us know a thing or two about that and we will teach her to control it." Griffin rolled her eyes.

"As far as the other 'things' that girls want to know about, we were both young and we can help her." Faragonda laughed as she used her magic to create a crib and placed Bloom inside.

"She will be fine." Griffin said as she started to wash the pots and pans.

"So do you want to take bets?" Faragonda winked towards Saladin and Griffin.

"Bets on what?" Griffin turned away from washing the pots and pans.

"Fairy or witch?" Faragonda smiled.

"I am not taking bets. We all know that she is going to be a fairy like her mother. Now, go be useful and wash clean up the spare room for Bloom." Griffin replied and returned back to washing the dishes.

Saladin looked down at the crib and sighed, "It is going to be a long twenty-two years."

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short and I didn't have the time to get it to all of you sooner but thank you for putting up with me. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated because they help me know what you all want and what I can improve on. Until next time.**


End file.
